Never was Here
by shadowkitsune-sama
Summary: What if Harry Potter had never survived? How would life be for the wizarding world then? Horrible, that's what. Told in the perspective of Ron Weasley. ONESHOT


**TITLE: Never Was Here**

**What if Harry Potter had never survived? What if Voldemort did?  
**

* * *

Ronald Weasley groaned as he clutched his chest.

Why, oh why did this have to happen? It was horrible.

He looked over at his sister struggling in pain, pulling a block of cement behind her.

"You okay, Ginny?" he asked. He was, after all, her older brother.

"Do I look okay?" she hissed back at him.

He shrugged. He had worse days.

**-x-**

They had been doing this for what seemed like ages now. At the age of 15, Ron was now in his fourth year of torture.

Every muggle, and all the half breeds and muggleborns had to do this.

Him and his family, the muggle loving purebloods they were, had to do it as well.

There was no way around it.

That's what happens when a Dark Lord takes over the world.

**-x-**

Everyone had cheered when The Dark Lord died along with the Boy-Who-Saved-Them-All.

This boy, also know as Harry Potter, had saved the wizarding world as a baby when he and the Dark Lord died together. It was due to him and his parent, James and Lily Potter, that the wizarding world all free from The Lord.

Of course, that all ended when he regained power once more.

**-x-x-x-**

Ron was at school, first year, when it happened.

Even the headmaster, Dumbledore, didn't know what hit them. One minute everything was fine, the next, he was dead with the DADA teacher holding a recently fired wand behind him.

The other teachers leaped at the man, cursing him with every word.

Yes, he died.

…or so we had thought.

His body disappeared the next day. No one knew what happened.

Some days later, the Dark Lord appeared.

He was the one who had ordered Dumbledore to be killed. Apparently, he was with the DADA teacher when it happened. He was behind him - well, more like on him. On the back of his head, I mean.

While the teacher died, he was still alive.

Voldemort, his name was. Yes, it was the one who died with the baby Potter.

**-x-**

How he survived all those years ago, no one knew, but we were all secretly hoping the baby survived as well.

He didn't.

Or at least he never came back to save us.

I bet he didn't want to come back. Who would want to have the whole world's survival on his back? I wouldn't.

**-x-**

Ah yes, because of that, we have to do this now.

_He_ found out how much more fun it was to torture muggles instead of just killing them. He kept us _all_ alive just to please himself.

What are we all doing, you might ask?

Labour, that's what it is.

Seriously, it's labour.

He hated house elves. He hated them all. So what did he do? He killed them all off!

Hell, he killed off every single creature there was in the world except for humans.

And now, we're doing their jobs.

Some of us have to cook.

Some of us have to clean.

Some of us have to entertain (they seem to like it when we get hurt).

Some of us have to dig, build, and discover new places.

Some of us have to act as pets.

The list goes on.

**-x-**

And you know what's worse?

We don't get paid.

We don't have a place to live.

_And_ we get tortured by every single muggle hating pureblood who walks by.

Hell, it's hard enough to survive working everyday, but to have no where to live, nothing to eat, and attacked everyday?

It bloody well sucks.

**-x-**

The world's not at peace anymore.

Everyone hates everyone. It's a dog eat dog world out here.

**-x-**

What sucks even more is that my family's top of their list.

Every muggle loving pureblood is, in fact.

'Cause we're bloody idiots, apparently. For choosing the wrong side and polluting their great noble blood.

F- you all.

**-x-**

I guess this is how life is without Harry Potter.

Wait, what am I talking about?

If he was here, he'll probably just be doing work beside me. What can one boy do?

If I can't do anything, he probably can't as well.

What good is Harry Potter?

Besides, he's just a name now.


End file.
